A Beautiful Lie
by Niknakz93
Summary: All her life, Grace has had everything she could ever dream of. But being the daughter of a hybrid has its ups and downs. Especially if that hybrid is Klaus, who has big plans for his daughter. But love just has to get in the way of daddys plans. Damon/OC
1. Born Of Blood

**A Beautiful Lie**

**xXx**

_October 1045_

_The man walked through the manor house, the tiny form of a baby girl in his arms as he did so._

_"You protect her with your life." he snarled to a young woman now, who nodded and took the baby, walking into the other room and sat down heavily onto the chair, raising a hand to his head and groaned quietly for a moment._

_Another man walked in now and stopped when he saw the first sat on the chair, brow furrowed in a kind of pain._

_"Are you well?" he asked, walking into the room, making the first man snarl. _

_"Brother... I have literally lost half of myself. No, I am not ok. I am not happy! I can't think straight!"_

_The second man sighed now and glanced up at the slightly open door where the servant with the baby was sat, keeping her calm._

_"They will come after her, you do know that correct?"_

_Now the man on the chair sat up and lowered his hand. "And I will kill them if they touch her."_

_"Brother-"_

_"No, no more talk on this matter. She is our primary matter from now on. Breaking this... curse and keeping her safe. She is the future... she cannot die. And quite literally I am sure."_

_Now the second man was silent, unable to think of anything to say- the child next door, only six months old... who knew what she was going to be like when she was older. If she was anything like her father, she was going to become a monster. _

_The first brother got up as he heard the little girl crying, annoyed at the servant for upsetting her._

_"Move now." he snarled, pushing her out the way, eyes narrowed. He sighed, reaching down and ran a finger over her soft cheek, quietening her down in an instant._

_"There, that's better Sweetie." he said, looking back at the servant and snarled. "Do not make her cry again, or you will be replaced."_

_All the young woman could do was nod, sitting back down next to the child._

_"You really shouldn't blame the maid, Grace is a child, a very young child."_

_Now the father sat down and just snapped. "I do not care. Grace is my child, my choice. Those witches may have... cursed me, but they will never touch her. I swear it."_

_The brother that was still standing looked at his companions scowl, jaw set._

_Everything was about to change._

3rd June 1054

_"Uncle Elijah?"_

"Yes Grace?"

"When is Daddy coming back?"

Elijah sighed now, closing his eyes for a second as the inquisitive nine year old girl pulled herself up onto his lap, smiling in such a way that would melt anyones heart. Her face was a perfect heart shape, deep sapphire eyes framed with dark lashes and her blonde brown hair that she had inherited from her father was down to the middle of her back in thick curls.

Unless Klaus himself was with her, he never, ever let her out of his sight. Elijah had soon gotten used to the task of watching the little girl when his brother left, the only one he would ever trust her alone with.

"Soon." was his answer, and the little girl pouted, not looking impressed with his answer. "When is Daddy coming back?" she repeated now, making Elijah sigh once more and go.

"Soon Grace. I promise you."

"Oh... play with me!"

"Grace-!"

"I'll tell Daddy that you were mean to me!"

"Grace, your father-"

_"Play with me now!"_

Now she got down and sat on the floor, crossing her legs and folding her arms, scowling up at the Original.

Elijah sighed yet again and stood up. "Fine, go and hide then."

Now Graces face lit up, then in a flash, she was gone.

Elijah picked up his glass of wine and drained it, wishing it was stronger- his nieces antics were so very like Klaus when he was a young boy.

Now he walked around the house, listening for her giggling or footsteps as she hid behind a curtain or stone bust.

A little while later, he heard the guilty giggling and walked up to the curtains and pulled them aside, only for the girl to take off in a blur. Like her father indeed.

He followed her, catching her waist and lifting her up so she couldn't run again.

"Caught you." he found himself chuckling, holding the little girl at arms length. making her giggle once more.

"I want something to eat." she now demanded, her giggling stopped.

Elijah closed his eyes for a second and groaned-

He couldn't wait until she was older and more mature.

**-AbL-**

Grace was fast asleep on the sofa under a blanket when her father returned, looking worn out. Elijah knew why very well- he was still adjusting to his curse. But still, nine- ten years should have been enough, but he was still feeling the effect of it. The witches that had cursed him went to kill Grace soon after, but he grabbed her and ran.

Oh, they weren't running anymore. Klaus had hunted the witches down and demanded that they remove the curse on him, but they remained adamant that it was near impossible. So Klaus had torn them apart, burning down half the village in his rage.

They hadn't seen any of their siblings since. Whether their family mansion was burnt down, Elijah had no idea.

But they were still family, even if they were against the idea of Klaus having a child. It had been him that stood beside Klaus with the child. Who the mother was, he truly had no idea. If she was dead, once again, he had no idea.

Klaus had said nothing on the matter- the child had been born before he cursed, inheriting her fathers genetic quirks of being part wolf and vampire. But she was going to be more powerful...

Even Klaus knew that, and that was one of the reasons he was so very feircely overprotective of her.

"Is she well?" Klaus now asked, looking down at his daughter. Elijah nodded. "She has been asking for you, but yes, she is well. How fared your trip?"

Klaus sighed and sat down next to the sleeping girl and pulled the covers around her noncholently. "Fairly negative. There was talk of a doppleganger in France, but it turned out to be a fable." he groaned and put a hand on his forehead. "I feel I am going to lose my mind if I do not break this curse... soon."

"You know that we will break it, Niklaus. Do not fret."

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment, then beckoned the new maid he had bought back and asked her to take Grace upstairs to bed. She did so as soon as the last word left his mouth.

The little girl groaned in her sleep now, letting the maid pick her up and take her upstairs.

"She is getting very bold." Elijah now told his brother, making Klaus chuckle a little with his eyes closed. "Oh, were you expecting anything less?"

Elijah watched his brother for a moment, then got up and walked over to the window and saw the full moon shining down and commented.

"The moon does not affect her?"

"No, but I am sure the werewolf part of her will mature with age. As will her vampire side. She is already aquiring quite the taste for human blood."

"But she is so very young..."

"Brother, I had my first taste of blood at the age of five. She is rather late in that sense."

"But she is still a child." Elijah now sighed, shaking his head a little. He had grown quite attached to the little girl during all that time of watching her. It was hard not to love her. She would often crawl into his bed and sleep with him if her father wasn't here, or if he was snoring. What a bright child she already was.

"To the future." Klaus now said suddenly, making Elijah agree-

Whether she was going to be a monster or not... they could only wait and see.

**-AbL-**

Elijah couldn't have been more correct in his thoughts. It was fifty years later, her body no longer changing when she reached her twenties. She was a female version of Klaus, right down to the hair that was almost the exact shade of his. It was halfway down her back in thick curls still, but her deep sapphire eyes could be so cruel sometimes.

Grace now walked through the mansion they were staying in, glancing at the paintings as she passed them. Such beauty they held.

Elijah looked up now from his chair as the beautiful young woman walked into the room, her dress a deep sapphire of her fathers choice. Every man that saw her instantly fell in love, but she was too much like her father in that sense- she used them, nothing else.

"Grace." he nodded as she walked in. She turned and smiled.

"Hello Elly." she giggled, walking over, holding up the hem of her dress as she did so, sitting next to him and stealing his glass of wine, sipping on it herself with a mischevious smirk.

"Now that was not very lady like." Elijah chatsised now, raising an eyebrow, but she just laughed and said. "Dear uncle, you need to relax! Stop feeling so very uptight!"

"You forget I saw what you did to that young man last night."

"Oh... well, Papa said I could."

"And you listened to him? Grace, you should know better by now. You are almost sixy, you are no child anymore."

Grace tilted her head a little, then went over to her uncle and sat on his lap like she always used to.

"Uncle, I am sorry if I upset you."

Elijah laughed a little, raising a hand to adjust his nieces heart shaped lapis necklace. It was better safe than sorry concerning her vampire side. The sun did not affect her, but Klaus had too no risks when concerning his hybrid daughter whom he doted on too much.

"Your father wanted me to tell you we will be attending a ball later tonight. And that you are to wear your emerald dress when you come."

"Well, I am not wearing that disgusting piece of fabric. Papa will have to go unhappy with me then."

She got up now and walked back off upstairs, making Elijah roll his eyes and take a sip from his drink-

Goodness knew what was going to happen at that ball with such a volatile girl like her.

**Ok. so finally got around to writing up this idea that's been in my head for quite some time. :D It will get interesting now:D plenty of killing, tantrums, Klaus and Elijah:D I think everyones wondered what a kid of Klauses would be like, seeing as he seems so very keen on knocking up some girl and having a monster kiddie to "rule the world" withXD Damon will come in much later on, but shouldn't be too long:) next up if this story gets enough attention:) so reviews are very much loved! x Nic**


	2. Jump Then Fall

Klaus was stood at the door, a glass of deep rich red wine in his hand, waiting for the carriage to pull up, hoping Grace wasn't going to play up once more about coming to a ball.

His daughter was a bloodthirsty monster with a mind like his, incredibly hard to control. In fact, near impossible. If she had her mind set on something, she got it.

What Grace wanted, she got.

The horse drawn carriage pulled up now before him, and he walked forwards and opened the carriage door to face the smile of his daughter.

He held out a hand and helped her out, letting her hug him and kiss his cheek with a-

"Papa, where have you been?"

Still such a child at times.

Klaus watched his brother step out now, then let her take his arm and walk towards the ball. "I have been busy, my little one."

"But I miss you. Why must you take so very long?"

Now he chuckled. "Grace, are you worried for me?"

"Of course I am Papa! You are my father! I love you! I worry about you sometimes..."

Klaus sighed and stopped them in the doorway, feeling strange as he told her softly. "Do not worry about me, my little one. You know nothing can hurt me."

"I know, but-"

"That is the end of this talk. I will hear no more on the matter, Grace."

She sighed now and nodded, looking at the floor and saying quietly. "Yes Papa..."

"Hey-" Klaus now said, putting a hand under her chin and lifting it so he could stare into her deep sapphire eyes. "Are you hungry?"

Now Grace nodded, staring into her fathers handsome face. He didn't look a day older than her- more like husband and wife than father and daughter.

"I am." she said, then Klaus chuckled. "The host of this ball is a Creole. To your taste, is he not?"

Now she smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is! And Creole is so very rare!"

"I thought you might like him." Klaus now laughed a little, then caught his brothers dissaproving gaze- he knew Elijah felt against the thought of him training her up as a true hybrid, a monster to tear everything she saw apart.

She was still his little niece, and he felt duty bound to protect her. Even from her father if it came to that.

Grace walked forwards with a wide smile upon her face as she did so, her fathers arm with her own.

**-AbL-**

"This looks like a very, ah... boring ball" she now sighed as she sat down on a chintz chair.

Elijah sighed too, walking over to stand next to her, putting a hand on the chair arm. "I agree, but-"

_"Grace?"_

She looked up now as a dashing young Creole man walked into the room, then she found herself smiling at her fathers gift.

"Oh?" she asked, getting up and permitting the man to kiss her hand for a moment, making her blush.

"You are very beautiful." the man now smiled, making Grace giggle, then let him walk her into the main room so they could dance.

Elijah put a hand to his head for a moment and groaned- she was getting too hard to control. Klaus didn't help, doting on her. Giving her everything she wanted and more. All the blood in the world could not satisfy her appetite.

Just half an hour later, he walked around the opulent garden and found her pinning him against the wall, her fangs embedded in his neck. Her bloodlust was also very like her fathers, and not just bloodlust, many, many men fell under her spell and into her bed as well with her predatory needs of the flesh.

Just how could she live like this-? Elijah had wondered, turning a blind eye as the man groaned, unable to throw his hybrid niece.

But now he was shocked as she ran past crying, making him stop dead in surprise. That was unlike Grace.

Now he walked around to the rose garden and found her sat upon the bench, sobbing into her hands.

"Grace?" he asked with a frown, walking over and sitting down next to her. She looked up and hiccuped a little. "What's happening to me Uncle Elijah? I don't want to be such a... monster..."

Elijah sighed and pulled her into his arms for a moment, kissing the top of her head for a second.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly, making her say with a sob. "I don't want to kill so much... why does Papa insist that I do?"

Now he was taken aback once more- Grace had never shown any aversion to killing before. To be honest, Elijah was convinced she loved the killing as much as her father.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Papa always makes me kill. Why do I have to?" she asked now with a child-like curiousity, staring into her uncles deep brown eyes.

"Your father cares about you immensely." he told her now, but Grace just stared at the floor and mumbled. "I don't want to tell him all this... he will be angry at me..." her eyes widened as she grabbed his hands and begged. "Please do not tell him all this!"

"I-"

"Promis me!"

"I promise."

Grace nodded with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Elijah." then out her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, sobbing a little more into his shirt before saying quietly. "Why can I not love a man? A human man? I would like a future that I would like, Uncle... not what my father wants."

"Maybe you should tell him that yourself?"

Now she gasped in horror. "No! Papa would hate me if I told him that!"

Grace, your father would understand. Please, tell him."

"In another hundred years, then I will."

"Grace-"

_"There you are!"_

The pair stopped talking now, and Grace swiftly wiped her tears away as Klaus came around the corner, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Is everything ok?" He now frowned, seeing his brother hugging his daughter. Grace nodded and chuckled. "Me and Elijah were talking."

Klaus nodded, then walked forwards and took Graces hand, pulling her to her feet.

"I have the most beautiful gift for you." he grinned, pulling her away.

Elijah sighed once more, realizing there was more to his niece than met the eye-

Maybe she was different to her father under everything. The blood, killing...

It was all to impress her father.

**And the next:D thanks soooo much for the lovely reviews and so many faves/watches. I hope you continue reading!:D x**


End file.
